YOUrovision Challenge 3
|returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each country awards one sets of 12,10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting|nul_points = None|winning_song = 'Odinochestvo'|row11 = ◄ 2 file:Eurovision Heart.png►4|image1 = Particpation.png|image2 = Mój Dom - Lyrics Video (2).png|caption2 = Green = Participating CountriesYellow = Countries That Participated In The Past But Not #2Red = Countries that did not qualify for the final}}The YOUrovision Challenge #3 is the third edition of the annual YOUrovision Challenge Contest, held in Reykjavík, Iceland. Following Greta's Win in Prague with the song 'Running Out Of Time' Organised by John Cosmos, the pan-European music competition was introduced in 2017 by John .Countries participated, with each of them performing one song. One jury member from all participating countries cast their votes. based on which song was their favorite, and a public televote round too. Location The Contest took Place in Reykjavic, Iceland . Reykjavík is believed to be the location of the first permanent settlement in Iceland, which, according to Ingólfur Arnarson, was established in AD 874. Until the 19th century, there was no urban development in the city location. The city was founded in 1786 as an official trading town and grew steadily over the next decades, as it transformed into a regional and later nationalcentre of commerce, population, and governmental activities. It is among the cleanest, greenest, and safest cities in the world. Reykjavík is located in southwest Iceland. The Reykjavík area coastline is characterized by peninsulas, coves, straits, and islands. During the Ice Age (up to 10,000 years ago) a large glacier covered parts of the city area, reaching as far out as Álftanes. Other parts of the city area were covered by sea water. In the warm periods and at the end of the Ice Age, some hills like Öskjuhlíð were islands. The former sea level is indicated by sediments (with clams) reaching (at Öskjuhlíð, for example) as far as 43 m (141 ft) above the current sea level. The hills of Öskjuhlíð and Skólavörðuholt appear to be the remains of former shield volcanoes which were active during the warm periods of the Ice Age. After the Ice Age the land rose as the heavy load of the glaciers fell away, and began to look as it does today. The capital city area continued to be shaped by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, like the one 4,500 years ago in the mountain range Bláfjöll, when the lava coming down the Elliðaá valley reached the sea at the bay of Elliðavogur. The largest river to run through Reykjavík is the Elliðaá River, which is non-navigable. It is one of the best salmon fishing rivers in the country. Mount Esja, at 914 m (2,999 ft), is the highest mountain in the vicinity of Reykjavík. The city of Reykjavík is mostly located on the Seltjarnarnes peninsula, but the suburbs reach far out to the south and east. Reykjavík is a spread-out city: most of its urban area consists of low-density suburbs, and houses are usually widely spaced. The outer residential neighbourhoods are also widely spaced from each other; in between them are the main traffic arteries and a lot of empty space. Participating Countries Twenty Six Countries participated, three more than last time. Semi Finalists Overall , 25 Countries competed in the semi finals Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Thirteen Countries Competed in the second semi final. Turkey was the Second Chance winner, therefore marking themselves as the last qualifying country from the semi finals . Turkey qualified via the Second Chance. Second Chance Eleven countries will compete in the second chance, only one will get to qualify to the final. These eleven countries are made up of the countries that failed to qualify in the final. The Country that does win will be added on to their semi final that they were in - so it is like they never went to the second chance like normal. Instead of 7 Qualifiers , there will be 8 in that specific Semi-final. Non participating countries are asked to give 1-5 Points in the second chance, 5 being their favourite . Finalists Sixteen Finalists competed in the Grand final , as Iceland already qualified due to winning the previous contest. Scoreboard Semi Final 1 Split jury-televote voting results: Twelve Points Semi Final 2 Split jury-televote voting results: Final Split jury-televote voting results: |}